Our center for 30 years has been a leader in clinical trials testing new treatments for stroke and brain hemorrhage. In this application, we aim to continue serving as a leading regional coordinating center (RCC) in StrokeNet and have assembled a well-organized group of connected clinical sites linked by a history of productive collaboration and led by a multidisciplinary and ethnically diverse team. In Specific Aim 1, we intend to continue leading a RCC consisting of multidisciplinary teams to conduct clinical trials testing novel stroke therapies in acute stroke, stroke prevention, and stroke recovery. The UTHealth RCC will conduct clinical trials within a network of inter-connected sites throughout Texas, Oklahoma, and Louisiana, involving both adult and pediatric patients with attention to the recruitment of minorities and women. In specific Aim 2, we will continue to provide expertise and leadership for the design of novel trials and propose trials testing new stroke therapies in acute stroke, stroke prevention, and stroke recovery. We will also provide translational expertise for the development of new stroke therapies from bench to bedside and for the development and testing of novel biomarkers. In specific Aim 3, we will continue to provide a career enhancement program within our network for clinician-scientists with high potential for independent research careers in stroke.